Fatal Fury para Terry Bogard II
by Miss. Asamiya
Summary: Nuevamente Terry revelara los secretos de nuestros personajes favoritos, algo me dice que esto no terminara bien jaja!


Fatal Fury para Terry Bogard II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore.

¡Bienvenidos a otro a Fatal Fury para Terry Bogard!

Hoy me encuentro en uno de mis eventos favoritos de cosplay y estoy ridículamente vestida de maga y todos los chicos de ese lugar también están disfrazados de los personajes de animes favoritos, me miran con caras de asombros como diciéndome ¿De que rayos esta disfrazada? pues ¡No me importa! porque en este momento hare "Magia".

Asi es, como escucharon amigos, traeré a los chicos mas famosos y hermosos de KOF por medio de la "Magia" tomo mi varita de plástico, subo arriba del escenario y me paro llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Que hay amigos adictos al anime! -grite con una sonrisa. — hoy realizare algo inesperado, algo único que no olvidaran nunca.

— ¿Que? ¿Estas loca? bájate de ahí, ya tengo vergüenza ajena. -me dijo una chica, creo que era mi amiga tratando de ocultarse.

— Oye chica ¿quien te crees? ¿Consentino? -se burlo otro.

— pues algo asi... -ignore levantando mi varita "mágica" para apuntar a la maquina de video juegos que estaba cerca donde casualmente veía pelear a mi favorita Athena Asamiya contra nuestro lobito solitario "Terry Bogard" y pronuncie las palabras mágicas:

"ABRA CADABRA PATAS DE CABRA, QUE APAREZCAN LOS CHICOS KING OF FIGHTERS"

Nada paso y comencé a agitar mi estúpida varita de diez pesos, todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Pero que tonta! JAJAJAAA

— bien, intentare otra cosa. –dije.

"Hocus pocus, que aparezcan los chicos KOF YAAAAA..."

Grite a toda voz, esto ya me estaba cansando y como nada sucedía obviamente defraudada arroje mi varita hacia la maquina antes de querer marcharme, fui patética lo se, pero un sonido llamo mi atención, había luces rodeando la maquina y todos se alejaban temiendo a que pudiera estallar pero lo mas sorprendente fue que los chicos KOF salieron de ahí y como si nada aparecieron arriba del escenario, estaba Athena quien paro su pelea con Terry y los demás personajes a su alrededor y todos miraban el lugar extrañados.

Los demás fanáticos quedaron en shock con la boca abierta al ver a todos sus personajes favoritos ahí, a metros en persona, solo imagínenlo.

— ¿Que lugar es este? -pregunto Terry parpadeando varias veces y al verme. — ¡Waaa!

Se escondió asustado detrás de Athena.

— Hola Terry. -le salude.

— Tu.. tu que haces aquí.. -tartamudeo el hermoso lobito.

— creo que la pregunta es ¿Que hacen aquí? -cuestione divertida acercándome a ellos.

— y también ¿Que haces vestida asi? ¿A quien imitas ahora? -me pregunto cansada Mignon, otra vez esa bruja metida en mi fics.

— tal vez al mago Berlín -rio Yuri.

— Es solo un disfraz ¿ok? -le conteste algo molesta.

— pues, a mi me da mucho gusto verte. -me dijo Athena con su bella sonrisa, siempre tan gentil.

— ¿porque estamos aquí? -no tardo en preguntar Kyo.

— bueno... es que realmente los extrañaba y...

— ¡Por favor! no otro show de chistes, te lo ruego. -se arrodillo Terry ante mi cruzando sus manos suplicante.

— ¡Terry, levántate! -lo tironeo Mary del brazo con vergüenza.

— ¡Claro que no! tengo otra cosa en mente. -sonríe sospechosamente preocupando a algunos, las demás personas nos observaban con atención y cada vez hay mas.

— ¡NO ME INTERESA! -rugió Iori. - solo vine a este estúpido torneo para matar a Kyo.

Quiso encender sus flamas purpuras pero, no se encendieron, Iori miro sus manos seriamente preocupado.

— ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE?! -volvió a gritar el pelirrojo y algunas personas se espantaron.

— No lo se.. -conteste rápidamente queriendo tranquilizarlo.

Los chicos KOF intentaron hacer presente sus poderes pero paso lo mismo como a Iori.

— Al parecer nuestros poderes no funcionan en este lugar. -informo Mai guardando sus abanicos en sus pechos.

— bueno... es mejor asi ¿No creen? -comente.

— Quieres decirnos que tienes en mente para terminar con toda esta basura. -oí decir a K' fastidiado.

— Simple. -saque mi celular y toque unos cuantos botones. — Tendrán que responder algunos comentarios y preguntas de sus queridos fans.

— Bien, hazlo. -me apuro Leona con cara de aburrida.

— Primero quiero dirigirme a esos malos chicos que dudaron de mi-me réferi a los que hace momentos atrás se burlaban de mi llamándome tonta — ¿Que me dicen ahora? dije que iba hacer magia y lo hice Eh. ¡Y mire quienes aparecieron! -presumí, burlándome ahora yo de ellos quienes seguían viéndome como si estuviera desquiciada.

MUAJAJA

— creo que voy asesinar a alguien. -oí murmurar a Iori.

— Ok... ok - volví a lo importante. — ya invite a muchos fans para aquellos que quieran hacerle preguntas enviándome sus mensajes por fanfiction, si quieren privado también se vale y pueden preguntar lo que sea y cuantas veces quieran. -revise mi cuenta y unos seis comentario llegaron de inmediato. — Aquí tengo el primer Reviews, es de Elen Mix y dice:

1)"Athena, en el teatro se descubrió tu romance con Iori Yagami ¿Como va la relación de ambos?"

— pues, en realidad termine con el. -contesto la psíquica.

— ¿Tu..? ¡YO fui quien te boto niña! -aclaro el pelirrojo.

— ¿y se puede saber porque terminaron? -pregunte con curiosidad.

— Iori nunca quiere llevarme de compras, ya van tres veces que me deja plantada por estar todo el tiempo persiguiendo a Kyo, yo ya no podía seguir más con esto. -explico desilusionada la psíquica.

— Deja de argumentar estupideces, porque no le dices que casi voy a la quiebra por tu obsesión por las compras ¿y mi apartamento? ¡Parece que una muñeca Barbie viviera ahí! -le reclamo Iori.

— Bueno, amigos... creo que necesitan urgentemente un especialista de pareja antes que terminen matándose -dije sudando una gota. — bueno vamos por la siguiente pregunta:

2) "Iori, Se que odias a Kyo pero... ¿no podrías terminar ya con esta absurda rivalidad?"

— ¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡KYO ES MI ENEMIGO A MUERTE! -grito Iori.

— Piden algo imposible, es como decirle a Benimaru que deje de peinarse como niña. -hablo Athena.

— ¡EH! -se quejo el modelo.

— debo confesar algo.. Iori ha tenido esa obsesión masiva de siempre buscarme para querer matarme, pero siento que es otra cosa. -dedujo Kyo.

— ¿QUE? -Athena abrió sus ojos grandes. — ¿Con que era eso?

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Athena. -la amenazo el pelirrojo, considerar que es gay ya era el colmo.

— Bueno. -proseguí. — la tercera pregunta de Elen dice:

3) "Athena, muchos creen que tu y Kensou hubo algo ¿Es cierto?"

— Considero a Sie como un amigo y asi será. -contesto Athena.

— BUUUUUUUAAAAA

— ya, no seas llorón Sie. –le decía Bao tratando de calmar a su hermano

— Esta pregunta es para Andy Bogard:

4)"¿Porque huyes tanto de tu novia Mai?"

— yo, no huyo de ella... -hablo nervioso.

— Mmm ¿Seguro? -le cuestiono.

— Bueno, es que ella esta muy obsesionada con eso del casamiento que.. que.. ah

— ¿No.. ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? -pregunto Mai con sus ojitos brillantes.

— yo.. yo no estoy tan seguro, creo. –tembló Andy.

— BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA ¡Idiota! ¡TONTO! -le gritaba Mai mientras lo golpeaba con sus abanicos.

— ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA! -me hice escuchar callando a la ninja de una vez.

5)"Ash ¿Porque pareces mujer? "

— ¿parezco? oigan soy hombre. -aseguro el francés.

— pues... tus uñas y tus poses dejan mucho que hablar amigo. -hablo Duo Lon.

— también hablas como niña. -agrego Shen Woo.

— gracias chicos ¬¬. –dijo Ash.

— última pregunta:

6) " Shingo ¿porque tanta adoración por Kyo? según los fanfics yaoi a ti te gusta..."

— ¡Están equivocados! –exclamo con las mejillas rojas de la pena. — yo admiro mucho a Kusanagi-chan pero el no me gusta para nada.

— En eso yo tengo mis dudas aunque más bien pareces su perro faldero e incluso un wannabe. – comento Iori.

— ¿Guana... Que? -cuestiono Yabuki sin entender.

— y también ignorante. -murmuro el pelirrojo.

— me acaban llegar un reviews de Lindha Tsuki.

1)" Kyo ¿Es verdad que eres gay?"

—no, No y ¡NO! ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?

— pues, hay muchos fanfics yaoi que te involucran Kyo... -le recordé.

— Porque ya no lo aceptas estúpido Kyo. -hablo Iori.

— ¡Rayos, ya saben que no! -exclamo Kyo fastidiado.

— Ok, ok pasemos a la siguiente pregunta es para Iori. -dije.

— Mas te vale que no sea la misma pregunta que Kusanagi-gay –amenazo.

— No, Lindha dice que eres hermoso, fuerte y muy atractivo ^.^. -conteste.

— Solo dice la verdad. -presumió el pelirrojo.

—De seguro es una vieja necesitada. -murmuro Kyo

— y ella te pregunta si vas a regresar con Athena, desea que estén juntos. -dije.

— Lo pensare, esta en juego mi economía y prestigio. -respondió Iori. Athena bufo.

—Ella también le dice a Ash que no cree que sea gay como Benimaru y si ya te le declaraste a Elisabeth.

—En eso estoy, es que Betty es algo complicada...

— ¿Complicada? –cuestiono Eli. —Porque no le cuentas que hay alguien mas que te gusta.

—ya te dije que no hay nadie... ¬¬

— ¡Terry! -exclamo un pequeño niño vestido igual que el con un papel y una fibra en sus manos que tironeaba de pantalón de Terry. — ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

— AWWWW ¡Que tierno! -se emociono Kula.

— ¡Claro que si bodoque! -le dijo Terry, sonriente tomo la fibra y le escribió su nombre con la peor letra en la frente del niño que se quedo mirándolo.

— ¡Woow gracias! no volveré a bañarme nunca. -dijo el pequeño feliz volviendo a los saltos con su mama.

— Eso suena asqueroso. -dijo con horror Mary.

— Bueno la siguiente pregunta de Lindha: "Mai ¿porque te vistes como una ramera?"

— ¡Yo no me visto como ramera! -exclamo la ninja.

— pues, yo siempre creí que peleabas desnuda como Serena en el ultimo capitulo de Sailor moon. -comento divertida Kula.

— ¡Tu dices eso porque envidias mi hermoso cuerpo!

— ¡NO ES CIERTO!

— Bueno chicas tranquilas, seremos justos, lo que creen que Mai se viste como ramera digan "Yo"

— ¡YO! -gritaron todos como también el publico, Terry y Mary a excepción de su novio Andy.

— Mmm creo que si por mayoría de votos ¿Quieren saber el siguiente reviews?

— T_T - Mai.

¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!

Pedían todos con aplausos, esto se estaba poniendo muy bueno y divertido, una chica llego corriendo tirándose a los brazos de cierto rubio y lo beso.

— "Rock Te AMO! ¡Se mi novio! " : *

— ¿¡tu.. ¿¡Tu novio?! –tartamudeo Rock muy nervioso sonrojado.

—Acepta hijito, es linda. –le aconsejo Terry.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! -se enfureció Ninon despegándola de su chico. — ¡Rock es mio!

— Cierto chica, hacen una bonita pareja. -asegure y Ninon se puso roja.

— emmm ¿En que estábamos? –cambio de tema Ninon.

—Esta es para Chizuru de Katia Kagura. "¿A que equipo prefieres mas a el de Iori y Kyo o al de Mai? Y otra cosa ¿Te gusta alguien?

—pues, prefiero el de Mai, Iori y Kyo son difíciles, recuerdo en los hoteles donde nos hospedábamos para el torneo se peleaban por cualquier cosa y dejaban el cuarto hecho añicos. –respondió la morena.

— ¿Y te gusta alguien? –le pregunte.

—Digamos que hay alguien. Quien robo mi corazón. –se sonrojo y Ash se sintió acalorado por la mirada de asesina de Eli..

—bueno... me queda poca batería ¿Alguien del publico desea hacer una pregunta a los chicos? –sugerí y unos cuantos levantaron las manos desesperados. —El chico que esta disfrazado de Orochi. –elegí.

—Es para Athena ¿En verdad eres la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea? Porque no lo pareces...

—pues, si soy su ancestro por parte de la Princesa Athena, hasta tiene su propio video juegos SVC Chaos: SNK vs. CAPCOM, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. –informo con orgullo.

—Maldita fresa presumida. –murmuro la envidiosa de Mignon. ¬¬

—y otra cosa... ¡Me encantan tus trajes de pelea!

—Es que son diseños únicos y especiales para mi ^ . ^

—Debería hacer lo mismo y cambiarme el traje de una vez, tal vez tenga mas fama..-musito Yuri.

— ¿Otra pregunta? –todos levantaban las manos. —El que esta disfrazado de Karate Kit.

—Es de Kim. –se quejo. — ¿Por qué no esta?

—No lo se, no soy su mami xD

—bueno, mi pregunta es "Iori, si eres el verdugo de Kyo ¿Porque no lo matas de una vez?"

—Porque el maldito tiene más vida que mi gato, pero te aseguro que voy a matarlo.-respondió Iori.

—sigue soñando Yagami. -se burlo Kyo.

—Te acordaras de mi cuanto veas la luna.-dijo Iori con una de sus frases celebres.

— ¡Quieres pelear! -lo provoco Kyo y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

— ¡Hagan sus apuestas! -anunciaba Terry y todos no tardaron en rodearlo con dinero para apostar. — ¿Quien creen que ganara? ¡Sigan apostando amigos! recuerden si empatan no hay devoluciones...

— ¡Yo le voy a Kusanagi-chan por 20 dólares! -aposto Shingo.

— ¡Y yo a Iori por 50 pesos! -me apresure en apostar yo también jeje.

Después de unos minutos ambos rivales quedaron rendidos tirados en el suelo.

—Bueno, no hay nada mas que ver, pasemos con un nuevo reviews de Dalia J-pop y le pregunta a Leona: " ¿Es cierto que sales con Ralf?"

— ¿Eso es cierto Coronel Jones? ¡Responda! -dijo Heidern.

—No, no, no como cree Señor. -negó muerto de miedo Ralf.

—Es cierto, no tengo nada con nadie. -respondió Leona.

— ¡JA! si claro Leo. -hablo Terry con sarcasmo mientras contaba su dinero y lo guardaba en su gorra.

— ¿Disculpa? -le cuestiono Leona.

—Yo no quiero ser chismoso pero la otra vez que fui de casería en el bosque te vi con Yagami como dios los trajo al mundo. -revelo Terry.

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -exclamo Athena mirando al pelirrojo con furia quien comenzaba a levantarse preocupado del suelo.

—voy a MATARLOOOOOO -rugió Heidern quienes eran sujetados por Clark y Ralf, Leona estaba roja de la vergüenza.

— ¡NO ERA YO! –se defendió Iori.

Hombres, nunca admiten sus actos ¬¬

—sabia que dirías eso Yagami y por eso saque fotos aunque la mayoría las cambie por una PlayStation 4 -dijo Terry mostrándoles algunas a la psíquica.

— ¿Que dijiste? -cuestiono Iori a punto de estallar de ira.

— ¡Por una PlayStation 4! deberían verla esta buenísima. –dijo emocionado.

— ¡Esto ya es el colmo! -grito Athena arrojando las fotos al suelo. —olvídate de mi Yagami, eres un DESGRACIADO.

—El dijo que había terminado con ella... –balbució Leona mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—pues, ¡TE LO REGALO CON GATO Y TODO!

— ¡¿ME REGALAS?! –grito Iori enfurecido. — ¡YO NO SOY UNO DE TUS DISCOS PARA QUE ME ANDES REGALANDO!

—Hubiera preferido que fuera con Kyo...

O.o-todos.

—Hablando de roma... ¿Tu también lo prefieres a el? ¿verdad Athena? -dijo Terry sospechosamente aterrando a la psíquica.

— ¿A... A que te refieres? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

—Te vi la otra noche besuqueándote con Kyo detrás del basurero ¿No te acuerdas?

—¿Yo? no lo creo el sábado estaba.. emmm en lo de ¿Malin? -contesto Athena, ni ella misma se lo creía.

—pues, no dije que te vi el sábado...

Silencio incomodo...

—Lo bueno es que esto prueba que Kyo no es gay. -comento Benimaru.

Un grito endemoniado se escucho por todo el lugar.

— ¡AHORA SI VOY... A MATARTE KYO!

—Tranquilo Yagami, pues puedo explicártelo... veras yo.

No termino de hablar ya que Iori se le arrojo encima para empezar a golpearlo.

Lo que vieron a continuación fue a Kyo siendo cruelmente torturado por su rival, pobre Kyo .

— ¡Terry! creo que has hablado de mas. -le reclame.

— ¿Quien? ¿Yo? y eso que no hable de los cuernos que Kula les pone a K'

— ¿Cuernos? -repitió K' mirando a la asustadiza Kula quien negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

— ¿Tu también tienes amnesia Kulita? No recuerdas el día de ayer cuando tu y Ro..-fue callado por la mano de Rock.

—No le hagan caso, a veces dice tonterías jeje. -dijo Rock mientras le tapaba la boca a su padre adoptivo.

—Maldita ZORRAAAA. - Ninon la tomo de los pelos a Kula arrastrándola por todas partes mientras que K' se agarro a golpes con el pobre de Rock.

— ¿Otro secreto mas que quieras contar Terry? –le cuestione con sarcasmo.

—yo solo quería agradecerle a Kulita que haya convertido a mi Rock en hombre... –se apeno el lobito. —Y eso que no delate a Robert con Mai y a Yuri con Yabuki y ni hablar de Ash con Chizuru, ellos también tienen cola que le pisen.

— ¡¿Que?! -gritaron todos.

Esto se convirtió en un campo de batallas, todo el mundo estaba alborotado queriendo matarse el uno con el otro.

—Bien hecho Bogard, ahora no podre seguir con las preguntas. -me queje cruzada de brazos.

—Ok, ok me pase un poquito no más jeje.

— ¡¿Un poquito?! ¡ERES PEOR QUE CHEATERS!-exclame.

— ¿Crees que debería conducir ese programa? –me pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Amigos! -se hizo escuchar Mai toda despeinada por las cachetadas de Yuri. — ¡Aquí el único culpable es Terry!

Ash miro sus dedos y casi se le caía la mandíbula al ver que sus hermosas y largas uñas cuidadas estaban todas rotas gracias a la paliza que le dio Betty, fulmino al rubio con la mirada.

— ¡TODOS A EL!

—Ah, no de nuevo... -se lamento el rubio al ver las caras de pocos amigos de los demás.

Y no tardo que una estampida de KOF furiosos fueran directo a Terry, Auch, no quisieran saber que fue del pobre lobo destrozado, que gritaba como loco rascuñando el piso de las cosas que le hacían. No quisiera estar en su lugar.

De una cosa estoy segura, Terry no cambia y no cambiara.

Lo bueno que recupere mis $50 xD

¿FIN?

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Para los que no saben Cheaters es un programa de detectives privados en revelar infidelidades de parejas.

Y RavenMore, siento que te hayas quedado sin tu conductor de tu programa "KOF: Life in Live!"


End file.
